Just Fine
by yumekokoro
Summary: Kira reminicies about past events. Set before GSD. KiraxLacus. Oneshot.


This is my first story, so please be kind. This is set before GSD and the contents of this story is how I view GS, so if you disagree, I'm sorry.

I do not own GS or any of its characters, simple and clean.

A shooting star raced across the night sky as a handsome young man stared up at the endless night. He watched the star race across and then fade into the dark night. He looked ahead at the ocean in front him, the soft, gentle, and calming waves washing away the fear and pain in his heart and slowly it returned to its normal pace. It was all over, the war was over, nobody was in pain anymore. He closed his eyes and let the calm winds blow his messy brown hair everywhere, feeling at peace. Everything was alright.

It was amazing that he was still alive, even he had to admit that. He often wondered why he was alive when so many others, who deserved to live more than him, were not. He thought about it when he laid in bed, unable to sleep and never got an answer. He always fell into an uneasy sleep and would wake up, heart pounding, sweat dripping, voices of the past invading his mind. He always ended up here, in front of the ocean and its gentle waves. It was like a soft lullaby that always soothed his heart, just like a certain Plant Princess.

The idea brought the beautiful girl to his mind and he couldn't help but smile. Without her, he wouldn't know what to do. Her calm and gentle spirit, when around his, always made him calm. He needed her as much as he needed air. She was always there beside him, ready to reach out and comfort him. When her presence wasn't enough to dull the aching pain in his heart, she would lull him into peace with her soft voice. He always wondered what he did to deserve this certain goddess, he knew he wasn't a good person, his hands were stained by the blood of hundreds of men, and yet she stood by him.

The first time he met her, he was still a shy young kid but somehow thought that she understood how he felt. Common coordinators, and it was true, she had understood and nodded and then she had soothed his broken spirit by saying simple words that he didn't know he needed. He remembered when she had first floated out of her life pod, all smiles and thanking them for rescuing her and all their hard work. He remembered she had tripped and he had reached out and grabbed her by the hand, memorized at how beautiful she was. Her bright, beautiful pink hair shone in the light and her bright blue eyes reminded him of blue skies and the calm ocean. She had smiled and thanked him and then looked at his uniform and exclaimed, "Oh, my, this is an Earth Alliance ship?"

He chuckled and shook his head. The girl was so innocent and clueless, always with a smile on, and he couldn't help but want to help her. She had smiled even when she was suspected of being a spy and even when everyone shunned her. Later on, when she had somehow broken out of her room, and had went into the cafeteria, he got a chance to see another side of the girl. She had held her hand out to Flay, introducing herself, and Flay had rejected her, saying that she was a coordinator and that there was no way they could be friends.

Flay….. He had so many regrets about her, if only he was a bit more mature back then, than maybe it wouldn't have ended the way it did. He knew that she was using him, but he was so hurt and confused by the war and having to fight against his best friend, that he didn't mind, as long as she comforted him. But it had gone too far…. And now he couldn't even apologize to her….even though she deserved more than just apologies.

He had taken the pink haired coordinator back to her room, along with her food. Their first conversation together, he didn't know what to say to her. But she started the conversation with her soft melodic voice.

"My, I have to stay here don't I?" She had said sadly, her pink haro flying around the room.

He had turned to her and said apologetically, "Yes, you shouldn't walk around. You don't want them to think you're a spy."

She had sighed and sat down, her beautiful pink hair framing her face perfectly. "I wish to speak with everyone, but no one will speak to me. It's so boring to just sit here and not talk to anyone." Her pink mechanical machine, which later he found out was named Haro, had flown around the room screaming, "What the heck?!"

He had looked down in shame, he wasn't supposed to talk to her either, but he couldn't help it, her kind face was open and he understood how it felt to be isolated. "It's because you're a coordinator," he had said softly, "We're Earth Alliance and because of the war and everything, well…."

She had nodded and her haro, who had jumped onto her head, rolled down into her hands saying, "Lacus.." sadly. She had looked at him and smiled, "But you are very kind, I thank you. May I have your name?"

He had blushed and started to deny that he was kind, he was everything but kind. He was kind to her because she was like him, and he had told her that too. "Kira….. Kira Yamato…and I'm a coordinator too….that's why…."

She had looked at him for a moment and then smiled softly, her soft blue eyes glowing with an understanding of his situation. "Yes, but you are kind because you are yourself, ne Kira-sama?"

He had been struck at how kind and considerate she was, then stuttered and blushed when he heard her call him Kira-sama. He then later found out that she was Lacus Clyne and why she had seem so familiar to him. She was the daughter of President Sigel Clyne of Plant, and then he found out that she was engaged to Athrun, his best friend. He hadn't understood the pain in his heart when she said this, nor when he returned her to his best friend, then enemy. She had hoped that they would meet again and a few months later, they had, this time her helping him so much that she was called a traitor by Plant, but she hadn't minded.

They had fought together, him, her, and his friend Athrun, who had decided to quit ZAFT and Plant and team up with Lacus. He hadn't understood why Athrun would suddenly change sides, but figured it out when he saw Lacus and him talking together. He was struck by how much they were compatible to each other. Her blue eyes were set off completely by Athrun's green eyes and Athrun's dark blue hair set off Lacus' beautiful pink hair perfectly. In short, they looked like a perfect couple, their parents had chosen well. Neither of them seemed to mind being engaged to the other one and he knew that many people were looking forward to their marriage. He had heard many people say that the blood of Patrick Zala and Sigel Clyne inside of their children would do great things and that the blood of those mixed together would do greater things.

He knew Athrun loved Lacus, he could tell by the way he talked and moved around her, and he knew that Athrun was also battling some of his own inner demons. He watched Lacus watch Athrun with a sad and worried look on her face when Athrun wasn't looking, those were the only times he ever caught her not smiling. He watched Athrun shoving Lacus away from him and he knew that he was trying to protect her from his feelings, from the war and its harsh reality. But he also watched as Lacus grew sadder at being shoved away and couldn't help but wish for his best friends happiness, even if that meant he had to suffer.

He then understood the feelings Lacus hid behind her smiling exterior when he had approached her about the upcoming battle against Plant and the Earth Alliance. She was standing there looking out into space when he came and immediately smiled when she noticed him coming. He had started the conversation and she had nodded and added her opinions, he finally asked her what was wrong and she had turned to him in surprise. Her eyes had looked at him and slowly dimmed and her smile almost faded. She had turned around and said softly that her father was killed by ZAFT soldiers who were looking for her.

He had been horrified and immediately tried to comfort her. She had looked surprised and then had tried to smile but he had saw tears gathering. She looked down, smiling through her tears, trying to hide them, and had looked up at him saying that it was alright and that it was okay because it was for the better cause. He had looked at her closely and asked her if she herself was alright though and she looked surprised and hurt. She trembled for a while and then threw herself into his embrace, crying her eyes out. He was surprised for a moment but immediately wrapped his arms around her, his heart wrenching every time she sobbed out her father's name. That was the first time he had seen behind the happy girl everyone called Lacus Clyne. He figured out later that day that Athrun and her had decided to break off the engagement.

He understood when he saw Athrun. He was standing there staring at the wall when he came in. Athrun had asked him to take care of Lacus and he immediately understood. Athrun had knew how he felt about her and he couldn't help but be ashamed. He promised that he would and knew that he would do anything.

He had understood the situation Athrun was in. He was always the type of person to take the whole problem onto himself and deal with everything himself. Athrun had agreed to break off the engagement off with Lacus because he had pushed her away for so long and decided that she needed someone that she could talk to and refer with and that she had been tied to him for too long. With that he let go of Lacus, the woman he loved in hopes of her finding someone she could love, not knowing that on the day that they had broken it off was the day that Lacus had heard of her father's death. Lacus never said anything about it and the next day she appeared by Athrun's side as if nothing had happened. However when she smiled at him, there was a difference in the smile, a more free, loving smile. She was apart from Athrun more often and beside his more. She offered her lap to him when he cried and offered words that healed his heart.

In the end, the war finally ended, Lacus and Athrun broke off the engagement and went different ways, Lacus decided not to become President of Plant as everyone thought after her father's death, and decided to stay with him at one of her houses, far away from everything, and near the ocean. Two years had passed since then, and the scars from the war in his heart were finally fading away. Lacus was beside him through everything, through his nightmares, and through his pain. He didn't know how she felt about him, but he had fallen in love with her from the moment she had said, "But you are kind because you are yourself…"

Kira sighed as he looked up at the stars, his beautiful violet eyes glowing in the dark. Each day, his feelings for her grew and he didn't know what he could do. What should he say? Soft footsteps and a gentle voice caught his attention.

"Kira?" He turned around and saw her walking to him with a shawl wrapped around herself, a beautiful smile on her face.

He smiled back and held out his hand to her. "Yes, Lacus?"

She took his hand and stood beside him, staring out into the ocean. "Is something bothering you?" She asked him, her bright blue eyes worried and her lips curving into a smaller smile.

He smiled and shook his head, holding her tightly. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's all right, you're here."

Lacus smiled and wrapped her arms around Kira. She then stepped back and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the house. "It's late and you're freezing, Kira. Let's go inside, ne?"

He smiled, and watched her back. Yes everything was all right, everything was okay. _"kono nani sumite ta e tobara ni no fukaku de_…." Her gentle voice flowed out, carried by the wind, over the ocean, soothing all those that had been hurt by the war… and everything was just fine….

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
